In networking equipment, such as routers, switches, cross-connects, Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) terminals, and the like, pluggable optical transceivers are used for optical port connectivity. Exemplary pluggable optical transceivers include XFP, XPAK, XENPAK, X2, XFP-E, SFP, SFP+, 300-pin, CFP, CFP2, CFP4, QSFP, QSFP28, etc. Networking equipment including the optical transceivers is typically rated to operate in extended temperature ranges such as −40° C. to +85° C. Emerging small form factor packages for 100 Gb/s and higher optical modules, such as CFP4 (C Small Form Factor Pluggable 4), QSFP (Quad Small Form Factor Pluggable), and the like, are only available in limited temperature ranges such as 0° C. to +70° C. Thus, use of these small form factor packages would limit the overall temperature range of networking hardware. To assist with operation at higher temperatures, heatsinks may be used with the pluggable optical transceiver. However, since the pluggable optical transceiver is selectively inserted and removed through a slot in a device, conventional heatsinks rely on metal-to-metal contact between the pluggable optical transceiver and a slot in the device. Of course, metal-to-metal contact does not provide a uniform or efficient thermal transfer between devices. It would be advantageous to include a Thermal Interface Material (TIM) between the heatsink and the pluggable optical transceiver, but this material would “get in the way” during insertion and removal of the pluggable optical transceiver (note, as described herein a transceiver is also a module).